Invisible
by Serpentine Malfoy
Summary: In the moonlight reflected from the lake two shadows are cast. D/G


Title: Invisible (1/1)

Author: Serpentine Malfoy

Author Email: serpentine_malfoy@yahoo.com

Category: Romance

Sub Category: Angst

Keywords: Draco, Ginny

Rating: PG

Spoilers: All

Summary: In the moonlight reflected from the lake two shadows are cast. D/G

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

* * *

A lone figure stood on the precipice of the lake. Looking over the frigid lake, wondering what it would be like if he was to just swim out there, and then just let go. 

Would anything change, nothing ever seems to change.

With a long suffering sigh he brushed a strand of blond hair from his eyes. Reaching into a hidden pocket of his cloak he produced a pack of cigarettes. With a brief magic word the cigarette is lit and the first acidic puff of smoke hits his lungs.

"Could I have one of those?" Draco whirls around. Not having heard anyone coming near him. Standing just to his left was Ginny Weasley. Her red hair glowing in the pale moonlight.

"What are you doing out here? Shouldn't you be warm inside with the other Gryffindors, thinking of ways to save the trees or something noble like that?" Draco asked maliciously. A brief flash of pain could clearly be seen cross her features. Draco raised a skeptical eyebrow. "Or maybe you aren't fitting quite in with the lot, no? Maybe you feel you don't quite belong in your house…"

With a sigh Ginny swiftly rests on a nearby rock. "Could I have one of those?" The same question once more.

Draco removes a cigarette from the pack and hands it to her. He is about to light it for her when she waves him off. Pulling out an intricate silver lighter from her robes. A brief flash of flame then quickly extinguished.

"That's a nice lighter. Where did you get it?" Draco asked with genuine interest. He couldn't believe himself, he was conversing pleasantly with a Gryffindor, a Weasley even. Would the world ever make sense again, he sincerely doubted it.

"My brother Charlie gave it to me. He says it always brought him luck, he never did say if it was good or bad luck though. Malfoy… can I ask you a question?" Draco nodded at her. "I know you are popular, and everyone knows you, but… do you ever wonder if anyone would notice if you were gone, do you think someone else would just step up and take your place?"

Draco frowned. That was hitting a bit personally, especially since he often thought just that. "Why would a little Grffy worry about such things?"

"Because I know no one would notice if I were gone. Take right now for example, I walked straight through the common room, while everyone was talking and having fun, right out the portrait hole and down the hall, with no one even noticing. Passed curfew, mind you, I even passed a few faculty members chambers, nothing. You are the first person to talk to me, short of 'Ginny, pass the salt…, Ginny, can I copy your transfiguration homework…', in a frighteningly long time." Ginny bowed her head, she didn't quite like the look Draco was giving her. He seemed to be trying to figure her out, and it was becoming unnerving.

A deep sigh made her look up. Draco had gone back to looking over the lake, absently smoking his cigarette. Ginny sat looking over at him, he was kinda handsome, when he wasn't being a git. Tiny shivers started to course through her, the lake air was much chillier than she had expected. She merely had on her regular school clothes on, not even her robes. Before she could utter a word about heading back inside the oddest thing happened. Draco turned to look at her, he removed his cloak and placed it gently around her shoulders. Then resumed looking over the horizon. Tiny pinpoints of light could be seen glinting on the still water.

Tossing his cigarette away forgotten, Ginny did the same. Breaking the stillness Draco began to speak, seemingly more to himself than to Ginny, but she listened intently anyway. "I have been the trouble maker, excellent student, bully, enemy, and son of Lucius Malfoy. I am heir to an extraordinary fortune and have many beautiful women who fight for my attention. But none of it matters to me. I have grown tired of this world, I have nothing. Money can't give me what I loathe so much in Potter and his group: Friends, Love, even someone to talk to. I have Crabbe and Goyle, who are giant doorstops; they can not be trusted or confided in. The rest of Slytherin just thinks I have become moody lately, I have lost interest in the constant pursuit of one upping Potter. I could care less if Granger gets a higher mark than me. The only person I have tried to talk to is Snape. He listened to my rant but had no good advice for me. He has always been a solitary man, having no use for friends, so advice on one's lack of them is out of the question. Ginny… Do you care if I call you that?" Without waiting for an answer he continued, "Ginny, do you think that maybe just for tonight we could be friends? You seem to be in need of them of late as I have."

Ginny stood carefully, as not to drag Draco's cloak on the ground. With her smaller frame making the process a little difficult.

Holding her hand out to him she said, "My name is Ginny, what's yours?"

Draco's mouth moved into a tiny smile, grasping her hand, he gently raised it to his lips. Bestowing the softest of kisses, "My name is Draco. Would you like to sit and watch over the lake with me, Miss Ginny." 

Ginny smiled genuinely at him. "I would like that." With that Ginny and Draco sat on a rock looking out over the lake, occasionally talking, but mostly just basking in the concept of friendship.

End

Sequel to follow...


End file.
